Using television and other content distribution channels (such as, but not limited to, online video received through a computer or mobile device, video content viewed on other screens, and so forth), advertisers often attempt to reach a specific demographic, for example, based on age, gender, and/or interests. One common advertising strategy is to broadcast an advertisement concurrently with media content (e.g., a television show) that is popular among that particular demographic. In that sense, it is often desirable to determine the audience of the media content to ensure that the advertisement is reaching the desired demographic.
Historically, the success of the advertisement has been determined by sampling polls, surveys, or panels to estimate the size and profile (e.g., age and gender) of the audience. However, the sampling polls are typically limited to a selected number of individuals, and therefore, do not provide sufficient accuracy or specificity in determining the exact size and profile of the audience. Furthermore, the sampling polls do not provide sufficient information of viewing habits for specific individuals. Moreover, such polls or panels are susceptible to statistical bias due to the requirement that respondents explicitly and consciously cooperate with the poll or panel.
The disclosed process and system are directed to mitigating or overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the prior art.